fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LoganielSomething
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Soul Series! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Kombatgod (talk) 16:39, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Shonen Jump I am wondering if there are any Shonen Jump series that you follow. This is to make it easier to have link pages for the wiki with the fighting games, much like the links to Smash Bros. universes in here. -Oishi Sorry, I'm not really a manga guy. I've got some random knowledge of manga/anime crossovers here and there, so I still might be able to help out, but I probably couldn't be super thorough. LoganielSomething (talk) 21:57, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Do you at least know someone that might help? -Oishi I don't think so. I'll check with a few of my friends who are into anime, but I'm not sure any of them would be interested in the wiki. LoganielSomething (talk) 22:28, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Young Sheldon I just want to know if you heard of the Big Bang spinoff? -Oishi Yessir. I watch it too, though I'm not as big a fan of it as I am of Big Bang. Insert formula here Live-action shows You really seem to know the different crossovers of live-action shows, especially crime dramas. May I ask how you know about all them? -Oishi Well, to be completely honest, it kind of happened accidentally. See, I knew about NCIS's crossovers, so I was looking into them to double check my info, and while I was looking into those, I found a chart on a Wikipedia page that created a small web of crossovers between various CBS shows. That's how I found about the Scorpion, Magnum P.I., and MacGyver crossovers with Hawaii Five-0. Then, I was looking into Magnum P.I. to add its page, and just happened to stumble across the Murder, She Wrote & Simon & Simon crossovers while I was doing that. So really, I didn't know that many of them beforehand, I just kept having the good fortune of stumbling upon information about them as I was looking into other stuff.LoganielSomething (talk) 15:33, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Somehow I wonder if there's plenty more crossovers you have in your sleeves that I have no idea about. Keep up the good work. -Oishi PlayStation Now commercial I'm wondering if you know more about PlayStation video games because there are some characters I cannot recognize in the commercial. Only God od War and Uncharted 4 (and possibly PayDay). -Oishi Sorry, just took a look and I didn't spot much more than you. I think Scorpion from Mortal Kombat was there, though I'm not 100% positive it was him. Certainly looked similar though. And if I had to guess, maybe some of the cars are supposed to be from Gran Turismo? That's a big PlayStation exclusive. Wasn’t there a giant robot? -Oishi Yeah. No idea what it's from though. Possibly Horizon Zero Dawn, but I don't think that's it. :I've seen that commercial, but I'm not sure it's even notable. The characters are falling from the sky and end up in people's home, so I believe it's symbolic, it doesn't actually tell a story of characters falling down, and there isn't even interaction between them... so I wouldn't count it, unless you guys really want to.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:09, November 4, 2019 (UTC) It just makes me wonder how the RadioSack and Walmart Super Bowl commercials are okay, but this one isn't and if we should add a rule. Heck, We Are Family foundation commercial barely has interactions. -Oishi :Well to me this one commercial is especially weak because it doesn't show a situation that makes sense, it doesn't show what could be a plausible fictional universe, it's just an ad with a bunch of known characters... But beside this the thing is basically what I said: I wouldn't consider it, but if somebody else wants to I won't stop them. The commercials you mentioned also are very weak connections and I probably wouldn't have added them in if somebody else didn't... but I'm okay with having them as well, to me they're borderline cases... I guess that's why we opted for having a "commercial link" rather than counting them as proper series, and I considered them arguable links, letting readers chose for themselves if they want to count them or not... so yeah, do as you wish.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:29, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Imagination Land I wonder if you okay with studying the Imagination Land Triology of references. I guess some are Type 2 and some are Type 3 because of the concept of imagination. -Oishi No idea what that is, but sure, I'll look into it when I get the chance. It’s three episodes of South Park, Season 11. -Oishi How was the research? You seemed pretty busy for most of the month. -Oishi Sorry, I didn't get around to it. Been doing a lot this month and didn't really get a chance to work on anything for this wiki. Still will try and work on that if I find the time. Did you get a chance to work on Imagination Land? Note that I put Street Fighter in a later date due to Type 2 being stronger than Type 3. If you need the links, just tell me. -Oishi Sorry, I never got around it. Might need the links. Okay, here are parts 1, 2, and 3. Click on the numbers for each part. -Oishi So it’s been a while. Did you get a chance to watch the Imagination Land Triology. -Oishi Gonna be honest, it just keeps slipping my mind. Really sorry I've been dragging my feet on this. Will try to get it done sometime this week. Any research done? Just want to check. -Oishi None yet. It's been a busier weekend than anticipated.